1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to lawn trimming and edging devices, and more particularly to a combination grass trimming and lawn edging device for connection to a rotary output shaft of a power lawn trimmer.
2. Prior Art
Grass trimming devices are well known. These are generally in the form of "WEEDEATER" type lawn trimmer devices which include one or a plurality of elongated flexible filament line connected to and radially extending from a central hub of a power trimmer. The hub is rotated at sufficiently high r.p.m. to enable each of the filament lines to slice through grass and other like vegetation. These power trimmers are generally utilized with the output shaft being in an upright orientation.
The following U.S. patents are each generally directed to a lawn or grass trimming device associated with the use of a rotating flexible filament line:
______________________________________ Naohiko, et al. 4,095,338 Jacyno, et al. 4,118,865 Hopper 4,137,694 Hoff 4,148,141 Ballas 4,177,561 Everts 4,223,441 Frantello 4,290,257 Frantello, et al. 4,295,324 Kilmer 4,367,587 ______________________________________
Another commonly available lawn manicuring aid is in the form of a lawn edger. These lawn edgers include a power driven output shaft generally horizontally oriented to which a rotating blade assembly is attached. The blades are typically rigid in nature and may be pivotally connected to a central support member to reduce the likelihood of damage upon impact with sidewalks, curbs, streets and stones within the lawn.
A number of U.S. patents are likewise directed to lawn edging devices having rigid rotating blades, some of which have pivotally connected end blade portions for safety purposes as follows:
______________________________________ Asbury 2,850,862 Buhner 3,656,554 Stallions 3,918,241 Richter 4,479,302 Chee 4,860,525 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,914 invented by Mead is directed to a grass trimming device capable of operating in at least two alternate configurations, one for cutting in a horizontal plane as in grass trimming, and the other for operating in a vertical plane for lawn edging. This device teaches the utilization of both pivotally connected rigid blades for upright edging and horizontal trimming, along with a separate head for lawn trimming utilizing a single endless filament line. However, separate rotating head members are required for each alternate cutting member.
Wassenberg, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,100 teaches a combination mower and trimmer apparatus for use in conjunction with a rotary mower having an upright rotating output shaft.
The present invention provides a combination grass trimmer and lawn edger device for connection to the rotatable output shaft of a conventional power lawn trimmer. Rigid pivotally connected blades may be placed in operable position for lawn edging and then manually retracted when the device is used in conjunction with the horizontal orientation in which a plurality of flexible filament lines are rotated in operable position for grass trimming.